Virtually every person who has ever picked up a ball and a bat has dreamed of playing professional baseball. The game is unique in its challenges and separates winners from losers. The thrill of a home run, and the triumph of a no-hitter are experiences only baseball can provide. To capture this spirit, the present invention simulates the actual professional game, as played for over a century, in an apparatus which provides a challenge not previously experienced by even the most veteran baseball game aficionados.
The simulated stadium can be as realistic as the players desire. In addition to a playing field, the game apparatus can include dugouts, ballpens, and all other features commonly seen in stadiums such as Memorial Stadium or Candlestick Park. A specially constructed pitching mound provides "Cy Young Award" pitching quality to the game. Fielders are provided which serve strategically to prevent hits and runs. A unique construction of the batter's box allows for realistic batting. As the batter waits for the pitch, his eyes focus on the regions at the perimeter of the field which are designated certain hit values, such as single, double or even sacrifice fly. On the walls of the stadium are advertisements and the scoreboard to track the action of the game. Whether the apparatus is used under the lights overlooking the field on a balmy night in the heat of the summer, or on Sunday afternoon in the winter, it provides excitement and challenge so real that maybe only a professional baseball player could tell the difference.